


All Hers

by Merfilly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a typical Cat day</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hers

The click of her heels on the tiled floors of _her_ building never failed to please her on some small, visceral level. Cat looked all around the open floor concept she had chosen early on, seeing _her_ employees busy…

"You, you there! Bad hair cut boy, why are you lounging? Do I pay you to lounge? No. Now do what I pay you for or I shall cease to pay you at all!"

…mostly busy. Satisfied by reinforcing her reputation of seeing all that transpired, she set her course straight for the office that was the throne room of a veritable empire, _her_ empire. Mentally, she counted off the heartbeats, and was only vaguely displeased that she reached four, and halfway to her office, before she had her due rewards.

"Your latte, Miss Grant," Kee-rah offered up with her plucky little, adoring face. Had she ever had to pretend so hard to like another person as Kee-rah did?

"It better be warm, given you were three steps later giving it to me," Cat informed her puppy-assistant. She sipped it, noting the perfect blend of taste and temperature. Kee-rah had her uses. "It will do. Now go get me the current set of rushes," she snapped, continuing her trek to _her_ desk, the center of everything that screamed at the world that Cat Grant had succeeded. She settled into her chair, flicking up the computer and listening to the buzz of the monitors behind her.

Yes, this was hers, and she would keep adding more, so no one could deny her greatness. Every little insult and slight out of Perry White, from Lois Lane, would be swept under the carpet and left to rot as CatCo toppled the Daily Planet in markets reached, subscriptions sold, and websites hit.

The world's media was _hers_ now, to direct and shape.


End file.
